This invention relates to fishing tackle, and more particularly to artificial fishing lures. A fishing lure having a soft supple body feels more lifelike to game fish than a fishing lure with a hard body. This causes a game fish that strikes the soft bodied lure to hold the soft lure in its mouth longer than the fish would hold a hard lure. When the fish holds the soft lure longer, it gives the fisherman more time to feel the strike and set the hook in the fish's mouth. But fishing lures with soft bodies usually do not automatically come with the type of action that attracts game fish and then causes them to bite. The fisherman has to manipulate the rod and reel with an action that causes soft lures to move in a way that induces fish to strike. Most fishermen lack the skill and patience required to move the rod and reel in ways that cause soft bodied lures to have an action that consistently catches fish. Also, prior art soft bodied lures ordinarily feel dead to a fish that has taken a lure into its mouth because the lure does not struggle to escape like a live creature would. The game fish will not bite down on the dead feeling lure as hard or as long as it would on a lure that feels like it is alive and struggling to escape.